


Sleep

by Airdanteine



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: A lot of killing can really turn you off to killing. Maybe that did it for Booker too. Maybe, he was done with killing and he just...didn’t anymore.A Bioshock Infinite with no death. Only...sleep.Welcome to Sleep, Columbia.(A fic where after Wounded Knee, Booker was done killing. Hence, a whole fic on Infinite and how it would be like without death. Why? Cause I believe, the smothering was too much. Our Elizabeth lived so lonely after it. We could change that. Maybe.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock Infinite, Burial at Sea 1 & 2, or any other characters in it. 
> 
> Plus: This story believes that the ending means that the smothering scene was all potential Comstocks being smothered, leaving Anna's Bookers in peace so the offer is never made, and they grow old together, happily ever after. And that the time-space wielding Elizabeth lives a miserable life without a Booker of her own.
> 
> We wanna fix that.
> 
> With no death.
> 
> And a little Robert/Booker gentleman/ruffian love to go with.

Dishonored had our hearts in its hand, both 2012 and this year. In it’s harsh, cruel and firm hand. It looked us in the eye and told us: If you kill, bad things will happen. If you do bad, bad will happen.

And if you do good, good will happen.

Then, what if…

Booker didn’t kill in Bioshock Infinite?

Would that change things?

He’d killed as a kid, yes. A regular teenage fiend in Wounded Knee. Chased down the Indians, skinned and tanned their hides until nought a man, woman of child was left.

But what if after that, after rejecting the baptism, he said he was done with killing? He was done with the guns, the death, the blood. What if…

He didn’t kill a single soul in Bioshock Infinite.

Not a guard, not a Vox, not a black, not a white. 

No death.

Imagine what an example he’d set for Elizabeth?

I don’t imagine she’d gone dark half-way through. Cut her hair and all.

I don’t imagine she’d have killed Fitzroy.

I don’t imagine she’d ever been told, when she first saw a man’s death by the hands of Booker, that killing was necessary.

I don’t imagine they’d killed Comstock. I don’t imagine they’d smothered all the Bookers that would have become Comstocks. I don’t imagine they needed to. Smothering was a bit extreme, don’t you think?

Robert’s pretty sick of seeing Booker die a hundred and twenty-two times, too. And he's pretty guilty about Anna himself.

Rosalind’s tired enough of wiping Robert’s nosebleeds, let alone, Booker’s.

There’s always another way.

No more death. Just…

Sleep.

 

 

But hell, his past, remember?

 

It’ll haunt him. Forever.

 

Maybe nothing will change.

 

 

 

Tune in. Let’s find out. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Kudos and/or comment if you guys wanna see this story happen. The Winter Term's a month long, I'd love to put my time into this.


End file.
